Guardian
by Marcurio'sPrincessXxo
Summary: A Wood Elf comes to Morrowind. Though this was no other elf, but everything Teldryn Sero had grown to hate as a child, adult, and mercenary. Thanks so much for the views, and I hope somewhere out there I'm tickling someone's fancy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Had a cup of joe, freetime, and fingers willing. Decided to rewrite the already written (terribly...) chapters. Leggo! **

* * *

The night's cold in the bitter region made the young fugitive shudder. Never in her lifetime had she sat in the same spot for more than three hours. The chill that nipped at her backside, along with remembering to run and keep alive, was all that was on her mind. And at this point it was all that was important.

She took in the landscape around her. Unlike anything she'd ever seen. There were large rocks, sprouting out of the ocean, that the waves would crash on, the roar deafening yet soothing to her aching muscles. She could hear the drunken tales of the sea above, the sailors shouting their songs from High Rock to Morrowind.

What an awful place, Morrowind seemed in the back of her mind. The most rugged of elves, prancing around in their own filth, holding hatred for any other race beside their own. Well, then again, _any _race seemed to have that same mentality. That was the very reason the captain had shunned her request for a ride to Black Marsh.

Suddenly she could hear no more noises. No ocean, singing, anything. The boat anchored by a dock in some unknown city. She was brought out of her daze by a commanding voice, one that sought her utter attention, bellowing all sorts of warning of her intrusion.

Swiftly, her dagger was thrust roughly into his abdomen, watching as his red, intoxicated, faced pulsed into a hazy gray. She gagged, pulling him by his collars, to stash him behind one of the many bulky barrels.

As soon as the door opened, the men began to race behind her, shouting all sorts of gods-awful curses. A few passerby's stopped to gape at the boisterous threefold.

All ceased when she was met by a tall, armored Dunmer. He stood guard at the small mahogany door frame of the abnormal architect. His hidden head cocked to the side, as if his concealed eyes were to hold a sense of questioning. He gave a slight nod to the Nord sailors who had chased after her; the two babbling about what she had done, but realizing the guard held no care for the cause. They were sure to give her ugly glares before heading back to their boat.

"So hanging from a tree got boring, huh, Bosmer?"

She blushed at his accented insult, holding interest in her small feet that dug into the ash coated ground. "I didn't have the money, as you probably already knew. I just needed a change of scenery. Can't help the bloody ship stopped _here_."

A muffled sigh came from underneath his headgear. He took a step to the right, allowing her access to the inn. "Don't start none, there won't be none, got it?"

"You kind, fetcher." She grinned, patting his cold shoulder. Another sigh.

Poor sod didn't even realize where her hands had danced and returned before midnight. She quickly tucked the swollen coin purse within the many nooks and crannies of her smooth leather armor, humming a cheerful tune as the small door went without a head hitting the top.

* * *

The man behind the counter was a different kind of wonderful, though; a bright smile illuminating his dusty skin. He took no time to bring out the bottles of Sujamma from underneath the counter, pouring it into a rusted tankard.

"You lost, little one?"

The tankard was brought to her pursed lips, a noisy sip taken. Her face contorted into a bitter grimace, relaxing once the warmth had reached her stomach. "That obvious? I just stick out, everyone here's dark skinned."

He shook his head, refilling her cup. "Well you have that Breton, Glover, he's our blacksmith. Then you have that rude Orc who comes and goes every now and again. So you don't necessarily 'stick out' at least you've got the ears."

Her grin widened, wiping away the spills with her sleeve. She placed the fat coin purse in front of him, plucking out each septim until twenty were scattered across the wooden surface. She scooped them up, handing them to him, "Mind if I get a room?"

They were tucked deeply into his pocket. He came around from behind the counter, leading her to her room. On the inside everything seemed much bigger, and longer, than what it appeared on the outside. Unlike anything she'd ever seen in Valenwood.

"Now you come on down for supper at six, it'll be free of charge for you today."

"Oh! Well thank you- are you going to tell me your name, dear, or am I to have to keep guessing?"

He chuckled. "Name's Geldis. Geldis Sadri."

"Hello, Geldis, I'm Fawn. Pleasure to meet such a pleasant Dunmer as yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

There were three separate long tables, each connecting at the ends. All seats were framing tightly against the wall. Everyone had already begun eating before Fawn found her way to the dining area. All eyes looked up from their business, observing every move she made until she was set down beside Geldis.

"Why must they stare?"

"You're pretty, how can one not?"

"I was looking for the truth, Geldis, not a suck up."

"If you want the truth," Came a husky voice on her left, "It's probably because of those enormous ears you have. Or your pasty skin... but now that I mention it, it very well could be _both_." The strange creature was wearing a helmet unlike anything she'd ever seen. A tight burgundy, leather-like substance wrapped tightly around his head, while two pearly balls protected his eyes. His rough voice the only indication of a male hiding underneath.

Fawn could feel her face flush a brilliant red. She was growing defensive, hand reaching for her dagger, but Geldis spoke up just in time. "Teldryn, this is Fawn, she's a pilgrim, just stopping by Raven Rock to find work."

"Did you tell her that was a waste of time?"

The Wood Elf rolled her eyes, and huffed noisily, "I'm presuming the only reason you're not getting good business is because of your rude approach, kinsman."

His head shook lightly. He stood, picking up his plate, the pearls staring down at her. "You don't know me, _kinsman_."

Teldryn turned harshly to the door, leaving the rest of the hall to dine. Fawn's heart was beating heavier, the drumming reverberating inside her chest. Geldis gave her a frown before turning back himself.

"What was that all about?" She sipped her water, hopeful for clearer thoughts.

The audacity! A man like that to come and approach her without even knowing her. A snarky comment to haunt her for being born an Elf of a different race. If she wanted that she would've stayed in Windhelm, having to fight the men who came knocking at her bunk, threatening to-

She shook the memories away, Geldis' smooth voice explaining the problem the entire time, but she never heard a word of it. She smiled, nodding politely.

* * *

_The camp was held a few miles out from Whiterun, or a few days. Either seemed a bit prolonged. The man probably saw the two the whole time, for they remained on his heel._

_They finally caught up with the boy, the tall walls protecting the lives on the other side._

_"You're honestly not thinking about-" Teldryn started, but the man waved him of with a flick of his hand._

_His sword was unsheathed, glinting in the sun's overcast. His eyes flicked over, mouth spreading to give him the most chilling grin. "Why not?" __The barbarian let out his battle cry, the thunder loud enough to wake the Chief._

_"You picked a bad time to get lost, friend." He said. Like the sweet gesture would make amends._

_The Nord laughed, holding his sides as if the words were way too overbearing. Faster than blinking he abandoned Teldryn's side, charging into the posse full speed. His hide armor caused an awkward waddle in his step, but not even that seemed to stop him. _

_The clamor of iron upon steel was deafening, the patron's arms blurring as they crashed down onto a dozen different skulls. The Dunmer had finally caught up, but one outlaw's arm had been sticking out straight, hooking his neck, and sending him crashing down to the ground. _

_It seemed as if the Chief was making more and more thugs appear out of thin air. They had routed the two, outnumbering them by... a lot._

_Teldryn scrambled to his knees, throwing up his hands in surrender. The grudged employer was pushed down beside him, making sure his elbow delved deep within the Dark Elf's rib cage. __"Damn coward!" He had spat. He was either spitting out the disgust or the blood: either one tasting rather vile._

_The Chief walked up to us, punching my patron square in the jaw. "You are a fool," He started, dark eyes demented. "Why would two men try taking all of us, huh? Do you have a death wish?"_

_"No, sir!" Teldryn blurted, not realizing it was made for more of a statement._

_The Imperial began to laugh, turning to his colleagues. "What should we do boys? Kill the Nord or his little pet?" _

_The patron was beginning to speak before the low rumble of the man beside him silenced him. "You won't touch him," He growled, tempting to stand and unsheathe his weapon._

_"Then we'll **have**_ _to touch him, now won't we? Let the Elf go... the Nord is ours.__"_

_"No, don't you dare- Don't touch me! NO, NO, NO!__"_

* * *

Teldryn woke with a start, bolting into a sitting position. He was panting heavily, hand holding his hammering chest to recover. A thin layer of sweat had misted his body. He let out a deep sigh, hand running through his hair.

A light tapping began at his door.

He put back on the helmet, but remained in his trousers. When the door was opened, the young Wood Elf's face dropped, a scowl replacing her gentle expression. "Oh, it was you."

He just stood there, hand resting on the door frame. From underneath the helmet only he could look without going unnoticed, eyes could linger without being caught, or glower could be given without retaliation. He studied her face: the pointy (and not _as _enormous as he'd made out) ears, round nose, green eyes, and flushed cheeks. Her chestnut hair long and sleek, falling gracefully over her bosom. She was clutching her robe tightly, and tended to look down at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up, youthful eyes widened with shock. Her plump lips agape with dumbfoundment. "What?"

He smiled, though she could not see. His sound was honest, sorrowful. "I know it was unkind of me, and I'm aware that it was wrong. May we start over? Only if you're impression of me isn't unchanging."

Her breath had escaped the grasp of a closed passage, exterior relaxing. "Oh, of course, of course," Her hand extended, a grin tracing the corners of her mouth. "My name is Fawn, and you are?"

"Teldryn Sero, m'lady." The dainty fold felt soft in his own callused paws.

Her warmth had left his grasp, and she had already walked past him into his room, seated at his night-table. She patted across the table, waiting for him to obey. "Why were you screaming? I could hear you next door."

"Ah, my apologies. Somniloquy, I'm afraid, can't help what comes out." He chuckled, pouring her lukewarm water from his basin. She thanked him, but never leaving where his face should be.

"What happened? I mean... you don't _have_ to tell me. I- just being nosy..."

A smile again, and he fumbled with his thumbs for a moment. "I-" He could feel her lean in closer, her hand resting on his. "I'm afraid we'll have to wait for that."


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp sting came from above, Teldryn's eyes snapping open. Thankfully it was his helmet which had muffled most of the harsh slap. "_Gods_, what?!"

Fawn looked down at him with puffy eyes and a runny nose, shaking hands rubbing her temples. "They've found me..."

"Who has?"

Her breathing was becoming more and more exasperated. She was pacing the floor now, Teldryn rising from the bed to calm her. "Who's here, Fawn?"

"The Thalmor. They're here: in the inn." She then collapsed. Teldryn just barely managing to catch her. She began to shudder. "They've been hunting me down this whole damn time!"

She was starting to shake violently as she slipped into the intense memory. "Fawn," he commanded and she met his eyes. Her shaking calmed and she managed to breathe again.

"I'm sorry," she muttered shamefully.

He pulled her up by her arms and told her, "Stay focused and you'll be fine."

Fawn nodded. She brought her hand up to her hair, leaving it there as her thoughts began to run wildly.

"Talk to me."

"I have to leave," She whispered beside him.

"Why leave? You can't keep running-"

"I'll do whatever I want!" She snapped in response.

"Look at you, woman!" He snarled back and gestured to her thin robe.

She looked as though she might slap him _again_. "I've done nothing _but _run from these people, they will not stop until I'm dead. Should I stay Teldryn? Should I?"

"No. You shouldn't stay here, but... I- _we _can leave.

"We?"

"Together. Besides I need the work, remember."

Her expression was blank as she stood quickly, Teldryn mirroring. "Come with me." She gestured, skipping to the door. Looking left, to right, to left again, she ducked around the corner to her room, Teldryn quickly behind.

She turned around and opened the chest that was pushed up against the wall. He came to have a look and was shocked to see it was much bigger on the inside then the outside. It was filled with random trinkets, dragon bones and scales, several weapons, and quite a bit of armor.

"_Where _did all of this come from?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I know people. I send them things, they keep it in hiding. Glover was kind enough to make me these," She rummaged around inside, finally pulling out a deep black set of armor, with matching boots and gauntlets. "Some of my personal best," She explained.

She pushed it towards him.

He raised his eyebrows. "If it's the best, why am I wearing it?"

"I only do light, and you're bigger, so I'm guessing you can handle heavy."

She pulled out armor made out of what looked like leather, covered with straps and a lot of pockets. "I wore this coming here, and no one seemed to have been aware of what it was. Yes, this will have to do. I could always just say I got it off of a skeleton if anyone asks…"

"Why is it suspicious?"

"It's Thieves Guild Armor."

"Ah..."

She shrugged. "Not the worst I am."

"The worst?"

Her hand rested on his shoulder, smile sulking to the side, "I'll tell you, when you tell me."

A smirk. He took her hand and placed it back to her side, taking up the white undershirt, the heavy tunic coming next. "I guess we'll both be have to be disappointed then, huh?"

* * *

They fell casually in the large crowd, Fawn taking time to make her next move while pretending to be an innocent passerby. Teldryn had kept his distance but wasn't far behind, keeping his uttermost attention forward.

He could hear the sellers calling out, 'Everything for sale!' or 'Half off the first thing you see!' which began to be an aggravating vex in the back of his mind.

Someone had grabbed his arm. An Altmer stood a good two feet above him, green eyes glowering down at him. "We're looking for a woman. Wood Elf, short, brown hair... you seen anyone like that?" The Nobleman's voice was smooth, sending an odd chill down the Dunmer's spine.

"Haven't seen anyone like that." He stuttered.

The High Elf jerked away his grasp. His eyes slit to a fine line, scanning the crowd over his head. Finally, he nodded, turning on his heel to where his colleagues had been questioning the inn's guard.

Teldryn's breath came back to hit him in the tight helmet, clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He had only heard rumors of the Thalmor and their chilling aura, but he'd never experienced _that _firsthand.

His head snapped back to the crowd, heart dropping when he realized he left Fawn unsupervised. He walked over to where he had last saw her, but she wasn't there.

"Fawn!" He hissed, others giving him strange looks. He hopped to other Merchants, as casual as his creepy mask would let him count the heads. He began filling irritable, cursing her for not staying where they'd planned.

Her heard a faint scream, the sound as if it was muffled mid yell.

It came in the direction of the docks, where the boat was beginning to set sail.


	4. Chapter 4

Fawn opened her eyes, blinking a couple times to clear the haze. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was gagged, her side had an unbearable sting that shifted upwards every time she tried moving.

She struggled with the bonds for a long moment before giving up and trying to figure out where she was. Her vision had adjusted quickly. It was a hold of some sorts, damp and cold. Musty barrels all around, a few shelves and old crates. She was tucked into a corner beside stairs that led to a door.

The door opened and she winced against the harsh light that flooded in. The door closed with a bang and she looked up at the man coming down the stairs. He was familiar. She should have known.

"Didn't think we'd make you pay, huh little Elf?" The sailor spat, a thick alcohol smell radiating off of him.

He reached her, kneeling down to put his face in hers. "Don't worry, Captain 'ill be here to greet you properly."

A string of profanities poured from her throat, caught and muddled against the gag. Red was beginning to cloud her vision; she'd never been so mad.

But she wasn't scared.

She was trapped in a cargo cellar by a man who had every right to be this angry, working her up for the threat that'd be coming soon... but she wasn't scared. Her whole entire being was consumed with anger. Anger for being so daft. Anger for being who she was. _Anger_

The man laughed and extinguished the candle, dropping her into momentary darkness before her eyes adjusted. "I hope you are comfortable," he said and then stood and walked up the steps and opened the door. "I will return in soon, may even with some others. Never know, might wanna have a little fun with ye. " And then he left.

Her whole entire body gave a horrible shudder as fear made it's way in. _Obedience _had been something the Thalmor had drilled into her, with force and anger and pain and a lot of other things. Anything to mess with her mind, to break her, to force her to obey their ultimate command.

She lifted her face to the sky that wasn't there and breathed. She bit the gag in her mouth for a long moment and then looked back down. It took a total of five minutes to calm herself. The anger hinted at her again, but she forced herself to focus.

She looked around the room for anything to help her – for there was always something to help her in every situation. Whether a lucky coincidence, or a work of the gods, or a few Daedric Lords messing with fate to keep her around for comical reasons, there was _always_ a way out.

And lo and behold, there was a rusty iron dagger discarded on a crate. It would be hard to reach, what with the height of it, and the inconvenient lock of her hands in the binds.

_Breathe._

Panic leaned in at the edges, but anger easily overpowered it once more. Five minutes to slide across the floor, reach the dagger, and pull it down, biting the inside of her chin when she had moved to quickly for her side's liking.

Ten minutes to get the knife in a position she could cut at the ropes with. Twelve tedious minutes and she was half-way through, but her wrists were raw and bleeding. The unwanted tears began to slip down her face, but she didn't stop. She would_ not _stop_  
_

Five more minutes and the rope broke, reaching up she yanked the gag out of her mouth. She took a moment to rub her wrists, wipe her tears, breathe, and focus. She forced herself up and ran to the door and shook the knob. It was locked.

_Calm down, Fawn ole girl._

She took more time to search (unsuccessfully) for a lockpick or anything else to help her. The rusty dagger wouldn't help her much in a fight against the sailors on a moving boat, so that was a definite no.

She heard movement outside of the door, and felt a swell of anger and panic rise like bile in the back of her throat. A shovel lay on the floor and she grabbed it and hid in the same corner the man had left her in. Not a moment passed before lighter footsteps came down the stairs – and then she swung the shovel, and what she made out to be the Captian hit the the ground, face-down.

She turned him over onto his back and she was on top of him, the shovel pressed lightly against his throat. She didn't have to push hard – the threat was hard enough.

She let out a gasp to see an odd Chitin helmet looking back at her. "Teldryn?"

She helped him sit upright, not expecting his arms to be thrown over her shoulders. His hands were shaking but she didn't know why, his grip tightened, but she didn't care because all that mattered was that he was here and she was with him.

She moaned in pain, his grip loosening. Where her hand had been pressed against her stomach, the blood had seeped through. "How did you find me?" She was surprised. He had actually risked everything to come for her, and she was moved greatly. She swallowed hard. "How did you get past them?"

"It wasn't easy, but I climbed in through the Captain's window. He's dead, so don't worry," He looked her sheepishly, taking notice at her (barely clothed) body. "I also got your gear, thought you may need it."

She gave an involuntary shudder, thanking him. Teldryn got part of the gag and ripped it into one long strip, wrapping it around her thin waist. She stood stiffly at his touch, though he seemed to have not noticed. She got dressed quickly, being handed her other garments when they were called upon.

Their weapons were drawn, Teldryn giving it a practice swing. "Haven't done this in years... it's almost exciting!"

"There's no excitement in this." She sighed.

"They deserve it. They took you hostage, isn't that reason enough?"

Teldryn stood straighter, forgetting about everything around him. Her eyes welled and she bit her lip, trying to hide the bitter quiver. Looking up at the ceiling she let a sigh escape through her nostrils. "I'm not exactly innocent myself."

He stood firm, not moving. "Doesn't matter to me."

"You don't even know the innocence I speak of! What's yours, Teldryn, shielding the world from yet another hideous face? Are you that ignorant?" Her voice was dripping with spite, yet the very words were beginning to sting when being spoke. "I'm a killer... an-an assassin, yet that 'doesn't matter' to you?"

"If it _did _matter to me, I wouldn't be here right now," His sword was sheathed and he was standing in front of her. "Fawn, I don't know what's happening. Hell, I don't even know _you_, yet, I went out of my way to come and find you."

"Don't-"

He cut her off, "I'm doing this because I care."

The last word got to her, racking her entire body into uncontrolled sobs. She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Her whole being was shaking like a leaf, while clenched fists dug into his back. He patted her head, frowning. "You're my responsibility now, I'm going to protect you."

She let out a sigh of relief.

A loud thud and wet crashes came from above, the two searching frantically in each other's expressions. They both ran up the stairs, pulling on each other for a faster pace. Fawn swung the door open, scanning the abandoned deck frantically.

The sailors, including the one that had talked to her earlier, was scattered across the ark. Literally. The man's head had been gruesomely decapitated, bobbing in the water below, while his remaining pieces were either stuffed in the mouths of others or splattered on the walls.

Teldryn let out a loud groan, clutching his stomach.

Fawn only shook her head, hands pressed firmly on her hips. "Hello, Zolim."

The green-scaled man came gliding down the sail's rope, giving a chilling, fanged grin. His face, hands, and tight black and red armor were bloodstained. He took no excuse to come give the Wood Elf a big hug, no matter of the thick sanguine left behind.

"Gods, _I'm _the bloody psychopath for wanting to wear a helmet, but this-?!" Teldryn began rubbing the back of his neck with a shaking hand.

"_This _is who you chose, Fawn? I'd expect this of Gabriella, but you..."

"Shut it!" She disapproved.

The Argonian sized the Dunmer up, walking a tight circle around him. He let out a 'tsk' shaking his head firmly. "He'll have to do."

"What do you mean 'do', he killed that Captain, he came after me!"

"As did I! I killed the entire crew!" Zolim hissed back, standing his ground. His thin fingers clenched into scaly fists.

Her hands shot up defensively, head hanging, "You're right." They then slid down with haste, her eyes slitting to look at him, and only him. "But it was Cicero who sent you, am I correct?"

His tense structure softened, "Yes?"

"Then it wasn't really a choice, was it?"

"No..."

"Well this man came after me on his _own _terms, yet had every right to turn right around and act like he never saw me," She winked over in the Dunmer's direction. "What do you have to say to Mr. Sero, Zolim?"

The reptile's head hung in shame, as he trudged over to Teldryn's side. He let out a big sigh before outstretching his intimidating claws. "You saved my Mistress. _Our _Listener. I thank you."

The Dark Elf's eyes widened in horror, gravely sliding to where Fawn stood. "Listener?" She nodded. "So _that's _the worse you were telling me about."

Her head shook from side to side, "Oh, no... there's much more."


	5. Chapter 5

Zolim had been ordered to clean the ship of it's impurities, while Fawn and Teldryn began packing miscellaneous items or gold they had found during their boredom. The sun had already began setting, glinting deep oranges and faded purples on the rippling shore.

Teldryn made a loud moan, stretching to aid his point, "Well, I think I'm going to head on to bed."

Fawn paused, looking up cautiously, "Ok..." She smiled and he nodded, bidding the assassins goodnight.

The helm had been steadied, and the candles and lanterns extinguished, Fawn retiring shortly after the sun had disappeared, the tiny stars taking their places.

Fawn knew Teldryn was beginning to lament his decisions, for he'd barely said a word after discovering she was a member of the Brotherhood. For the Listener to contemplate her actions; caring not of herself but of another person's feelings, was virtually unheard of. Yet she barely slept a wink knowing he was sitting awake as well. She had all sorts of thought: if he hated her, would try killing her but Zolim would get to him first, Zolim killing him _anyways _no matter to what he thought about him, and... if he hated her...

_You already said that, stupid..._

She exhaled deeply into her pillow, turning on her good side. _What if he leaves?_ She felt the oncoming headache. The pulse intensely nagging at the brim of her nose. _But why the hell should I care? _

There was a light tap at her door before it was opened crudely. The shadow cringed at the loud squeak, before setting his candle down on the side table. "I know you're up, Mistress," Fawn clutched the sheets up to her neck, wishing Zolim would think twice and leave. Unfortunately, he did not, "It's about him."

"Ugh! Do we really have to talk about this _now_?" She threw the sheets off of her in disgust, standing quickly to leave the room and into the late Captain's living area.

He followed. "Elf sleeps, I checked. We must discuss this, Fawn."

"I don't see why all of this is such a big deal."

"Cicero was wanting me-"

"Cicero's mad... yet you took his word?"

Zolim's jaw clenched, hissing through gritted teeth, "He's your Keeper, and our Mother's. Show some respect."

"Oh yes, like the fool needs _my _respect. But what of his, hmm? How awful you treated him? What would Veezara think?"

"You leave my father out of this!"

"He's dead! I kind of have no choice _but _to leave him out of this!" She bitterly replied, regretting the words as soon as they were said.

The young Argonian's shoulders dropped, his eyes welling until spilling over. His cry was silent, and it tore Fawn inside out, watching the torturous action through her own wet eyes. "I'm so sorry, Zolim," He remained silent. "I'm doing a real shitty job taking care of you. It's difficult, and I know I promised Veezara that I'd take care of you, but... there's just SO much that's to be done of me and I just don't know if I _can _anymore."

"I'm not your responsibility." He sighed, wiping at his eyes.

"Oh but you are. I promised him, Zolim. What good would any of this do, though, to bring a teenager up into an asylum of a lifestyle?"

"I've had to help Cicero oil Mother... your life is _nothing _like an asylum." He shuddered, "I haven't slept right since."

She chuckled, sitting down beside him. He went in for the hug, she ruffling his feathers as his head rested in her lap. He began counting randomly at his scales, while she began, "What do you have against Teldryn? He's not really that bad."

"He just doesn't seem very trustworthy. I don't know, maybe it's his aura, or that mask..."

"Oh gods, don't even get me started on that thing. He won't even tell me things until I speak up, but now that he knows what I'm doing, he'll probably be gone as soon as we reach Dawnstar."

Zolim took her hand in his, rubbing it gently, "I don't think that's his way." He smiled up at her, "Then again, I can't think properly, I'm so damn tired."

"Your mouth! Watch it."

He nodded, kissing her cheek, "G'night, Mistress."

"And you, Zolim."

* * *

The anchor's loud thud, and the pirates shouting outside, startled her awake. She frantically searched her room, looking out the window, and realized they had made it back to Skyrim.

She quickly slipped on her fur boots, and heaved the three bags over her shoulder. Teldryn was talking to what seemed to be the captain, handing him a sheet of paper that was scanned over and handed right back.

They nodded, Teldryn grabbing up the bags he'd seen Fawn struggling with. "Glad you could join us." He smirked, waving in Zolim's direction.

"What did he want?"

"A permit, thankfully he didn't question the helmet."

"Oh, yes, that'd be the first." She snorted.

Zolim met up with them, the boy smart enough to change out of the clothes from days before. He smiled over to her, giving her a hidden thumbs up. Fawn gave a genuine grin back.

The three trudged silently to the Sanctuary's door. Once Teldryn was met with the entrance, he could feel himself shake, whispering silent prayers to Azura.

The warmth took him back, once the Door's answer was given and the never-been-oiled hinges had fully opened. His eyes searched wildly at the warmly lit candles in the cobblestone corners, and the thick brushes of Nightshade tucked neatly into pots. Sure there were skulls, but even _he _thought they were necessarily fitting.

Soft padding began to echo near them, a flash of red tearing by him. He looked to see a man's thin arms pulling Fawn up by her waist, her feet inches off the ground. "Oh, Listener! Cicero thought you'd never return!" The thing said, twirling her 'round in dizzy circles.

She patted his shoulders, feet kicking slightly. "Well! I missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

The Dunmer walked silently down the stairs, leaving boisterous laughter and insane jests behind him. His head felt heavy, and for the first time: silent. There were no thoughts, no worries, not even memories, only silence. Yet, that alone was driving him mad. He needed to speak, but found no need. Wanted to express a feeling of _any _sorts, but couldn't muster a single emotion. He was beginning to become frustrated. Frustrated, at how oddly safe he felt around a lot of murders that have expressed their gratitude for saving their Mistress.

_Mistress. _He should have known. Someone who seemed as perfect as herself to be everything he'd been taught to hate. Everything he despised since a young one. Ever since watching the dark figure came and take his mother's life. His father wanted her dead, yes, and he really couldn't blame his hatred for the whore, but not even _he _wanted the child once the deed was done. But after replaying that conversation he had overheard Fawn and the Argonian discussing, and the warmth that grew over him to hear her address him in that matter, everything seemed to change in a blink of an eye.

He jumped at the light tugging of his undershirt, finding the unchild's hand curled under white cloth. Her dark eyes looked up at him, his hidden eyes cautiously searching her face. A dainty, fanged smile washed over her, as she whispered a thank you.

"What ever for?"  
His hand was being tugged, being guided to her room.

"Bringing her back to reality, I suppose,"  
The small woman quickly shut the door behind them. Stranger than things already were, he felt safe in the vampire's company, and after seeing all she had for dinner, she was definitely full.

"If you don't mind," she handed him a letter, "Read this. Neither I nor Nazir know what to do with it. Zolim found it and didn't want us to give it to her just yet."

He nodded. She watched as his nail cracked the wax seal that bound the tabs together. He opened the many-a-time folded piece of paper, the letter being nothing on the lines of comfort, **"Captain, we've found her. In Solstheim. Ondolemar will be headed back to Markarth after his research."**

Babette watched him pace her tight room. His hands were behind his back, and fists balled over the note. "That must of been who stopped me, 'Ondolemar'." He stopped in search of her expression, "But why are they after an assassin? She's just some face that no one sees."

She shook her head, squinted eyes softening while hand was placed on his. "You don't know." A statement that shook him to his core. "She's so much more than another face, Teldryn. She's every being's dream; _especially _an elf's... She's Dragonborn."

* * *

Fawn leaned back lazily in her chair, grazing over the many tomes and jotted drafts scattered on her desk. In one ear she could hear the boisterous laughter of Nazir and his curt pokes at the other members. Just as she picked up her first assignment since last Sun's Dusk, the door was burst open, hand jerking and sending the papers flying.

Teldryn stood firm, head held high, and shoulders squared. His fists clamped onto an entry. "You know, you're a real bitch,"

She was taken back... no, actually _hurt_ beyond belief. Sure, the word had been thrown at her many a time, if she had won a game unfairly, or holding someone up to watch their loved one's life fade. But to here it come from him burned at her; from head to toe. The Wood Elf stood quickly, marching over to his direction. "And what in Oblivion would make you say something like that?"

"Why haven't you told me any of this?!"

Her mouth opened to protest, but clamped shut when realizing what he meant. She felt the blood drain deep down within her stomach. The feeling unbearable. Fawn's head hung in shame, knowing if he was to reveal to her his face and the hurt brimming his eyes, she would be ended. "How was I supposed to tell you?"

"Well I don't know, 'Hey Teldryn, I know I just met you, and all of this is crazy, but I'm the Dragonborn who happens to be an assassin. Wanna hang?'."

"And that was supposed to be taken well?" Her head was spinning.

"Better than this! These people want you dead, and I've been tagging along. How am I supposed to take that?" he yelled.

* * *

The others were beginning to hear, Zolim sitting a bit straighter in his chair. Nazir only smiled, shaking his head, "Let 'em go. They're too tense, anyways." Babette giggled at that, as did Cicero, but then again the man _never _stopped his insane giggle fits.

"Don't know why you're laughing, you're sure to be next." Zolim snickered through gritted teeth.

The Imperial's face fell, while the undead Breton beat the table in search for a breath once more. "Listener would not do that to poor Cicero, you daft lizard!"

The 'daft lizard' hurled his filled goblet at the Jester, the remaining shards leaving cuts on his cheek. He let out a cry, arms reaching for Zolim's neck. Babette grabbed his arm quickly, her nails sinking deeply into protected skin. With a flick of her wrist, Cicero's arm was twisted, and he was brought down to the ground.

"You fool!" Nazir hissed, smacking the Argonian along side the head. Zolim's forest green eyes were misted. He jerked his shoulder from the Redguard's grasp and stormed off to his room.

Cicero was still laughing, holding his sides to ease the capricious pain. Where his face was pressed against the concrete flooring, the blood from his cheek had began to puddle. He whimpered, scooting his way to the Mother's coffin and cursing words under his breath at how awful a lizard makes for a Brother.

* * *

Fawn's knees had hit the ground, gargling sobs in the back of her throat. Her head was pounding once more, this time it even made her eyes pulse. She sucked in a noisy sniffle, wiping roughly at the tears, "You're right."

He looked up from the drafts he unknowingly began to hold interest in. He walked over to her side, pulling her upright. "Right?"

"You need to know who you're traveling with."

Next thing he knew he was sitting in a chair like the night before, being poured a glass of ale and watching the teary eyed Bosmer hold her head up with tight fists. With a drawn in breath, and a recovering sigh, Fawn put on a smile on. "I'm ready."

He nodded. _Azura, don't let me think differently. Even if I do I'll never leave her side._

"I am the Dragonborn, and the only reason why I kept that a secret is because I know what'd happen if I let it out. If all those people were to find out that _I _was the one killing their family... friends... innocent people- That's a sort of crime that can not be forgiven, no matter how many times you ask a Divine-" she felt the lump in her throat resurface, "That's why the Thalmor are after me. I am a daughter of Talos, Tiber Septim, an _elf _that is not of their standards. Sometimes I wonder why Akatosh chose me... out of all the Nords that'd make a perfect _Dovahkiin_, but he seemed to have seen a bigger picture in all of this."

"The Thalmor must believe that you had no say in this!" Teldryn spoke up, voice breaking once more.

"They don't care! Their blind rage on a man-god has stopped any kinds of sympathy. They want justice. _Power_. And they will have it, there are too many to be stopped."

He felt the hot blow hit his face from being exhaled. "There is no justice in power over Man! And shame on them for thinking so."

"Though you have a point, those mere words will not stop them. Nor has it. My family was slaughtered by Thalmor Justicars, just for being a Mer family of which they hate. My Father's great-great Granddad founded Eldenroot, and thus inheriting Valenwood as our own. The Thalmor wanted to claim the land, but were outdone. They seeked vengeance, and they got it."

The distress seeped through her entire being, and Teldryn's arms had claimed her. His bare hands slid down her hair, occasionally rubbing circles on her gowned back, as the tears stained his shirt. "By Azura, we will end them. Even if he have to gain an army of our own."


End file.
